


Les soleils aveuglants

by Nelja



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Era, Classics, M/M, Pastiche, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les divagations alcoolisées habituelles de Grantaire, sur le seul sujet pour lequel il doit faire des efforts pour être cynique.</p>
<p>Basé sur un prompt du kink meme Les Misérables qui demandait Grantaire qui parle d'Enjolras avec le même genre de comparaisons lyriques qu'Hugo est capable d'imaginer. Mais avec Grantaire, c'est parfois difficile de rester entièrement au premier degré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les soleils aveuglants

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blinding Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715500) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Tout a été créé par Victor Hugo. 
> 
> Les opinions de Grantaire sur les différentes croyances ou religions mentionnées ne sont pas les miennes, bien entendu. J'espère que personne ne sera offensé.

"Regardez-le, écoutez-le !" grommelle Grantaire à mi-voix, ivre déjà. "Mais tout le monde est déjà absorbé dans le discours de notre glorieux chef, et je ne parle qu'à moi-même, n'est-ce pas, et pour me donner de mauvais conseils, de surcroît. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Oh, son visage est si pur qu'aucune statue ne pourrait l'imiter, ses cheveux sont une auréole de gloire, chacun d'entre eux plus lumineux que le soleil, et sa voix tranche comme le couperet de la guillotine. Ce serait facile de le comparer à un ange, si on ne savait de sources antiques et nobles que les anges ressemblent à des serpents ou des boeufs ailés, et par là, je veux dire des sources à peu près aussi respectables que les descriptions d'Hélène de Troie sortie de son oeuf. Une telle unanimité sur la vision des anges tendrait à indiquer qu'ils n'existent probablement pas, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles si je défendais l'honneur d'Enjolras - ce que je ne fais pas -, je dirais que la comparaison ne lui fait pas justice. Pourtant la parole de la Révolution vaut bien la parole de Dieu, et je ne dis pas cela comme un compliment. Des religions ont réussi qui avaient des prophètes qui présentaient moins bien. Les Cathares pensaient que la beauté est toujours mensongère, une publicité de trois sous qu'un dieu maléfique publie dans la quotidien de la vie pour faire croire qu'elle mérite d'être vécue. Ils pensaient la même chose du sexe et de l'alcool, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont été massacrés jusqu'au dernier. Mais cette beauté-là n'est pas que celle du corps, et il est difficile de croire que son âme brille de la même flamme. Je sais que si je me l'étais dit avant de le connaître, je me serais ri au nez. J'ai beau essayer, je ne peux le comparer qu'à lui-même pour lui rendre justice, comme le crocodile de Shakespeare. Qu'invoquerais-je d'autre ? Les fleurs ne sont que les sexes fardés des plantes, la nature entière s'entre-dévore, l'art n'est qu'une tentative de passer suffisamment à côté de la ressemblance pour rendre quelque chose de laid vaguement regardable, et la justice et la vérité sont tout aussi mythiques que les anges, peut-être plus. Je pourrais dire qu'il ressemble à une fille si j'en connaissais seulement une qui soit assez jolie. Ha, même les poètes en sont réduits à imaginer les dames du temps jadis plus belles que celles de maintenant pour pouvoir seulement faire semblant de les adorer, _mais où sont les neiges d'antan ?_ Enjolras pourrait être la lumière, peut-être, la lumière des étoiles dans le ciel enténébré, la lumière du soleil, ou une plus resplendissante que cela, lumière du monde, rayonnante, aveuglante, oui, exactement cela. Une lumière qui nous privera de notre vision et même de chacun de nos sens, qui nous fera ramper et tomber et cesser de voir comme le monde marche vraiment pour ne plus connaître qu'elle, et il est difficile d'admettre que je serais plus ivre d'embrasser ses mains que de toute la réserve d'absinthe du café, plus ému que d'enlacer une fille jeune et charmante..."

Grantaire réalise seulement maintenant qu'Enjolras a cessé de parler. Il serait incapable de dire depuis combien de temps. Il lève la tête, et regrette d'avoir rejeté la comparaison avec un ange, un ange de fureur dont le regard blesse assez pour ne pas avoir besoin d'épée de flammes.

"Trouves-tu cela drôle ?" crache Enjolras.

Grantaire tressaille, mais soutient son regard, et répond très doucement "Non, je ne trouve pas cela drôle du tout."


End file.
